Train consists may be configured with one or more locomotives and one or more cars. Various train lines are owned and operated by different railroad companies. Each railroad company uses a selected locomotive operating control system for controlling the locomotives of its fleet.
Due to the large volume of trains being operated, sometimes a railroad company may need to borrow a locomotive from another railroad company. However, if the two companies do not use the same locomotive operating control system, the borrowed locomotive becomes functionally incompatible (with respect to control system) with the other locomotives in the fleet of the borrowing company. Consequently, the incompatible locomotive is relegated to a remote locomotive status, even if it is newer than the other locomotives in the train consist. If the newer borrowed locomotive has novel features unavailable on the other locomotives of the train consist, the full advantages of the borrowed locomotive are not availed.